Let Fallen Leaves Lay
by rainingWolf
Summary: You should be ringing the alarms as loud as you can before you and everything you love is dead because of the Sinister Blade. But everything you love is already dead and gone, lying in a coffin fit for something more regal than your earthly brother./ MCD


Occurs after someone (Jhin) assassinated several people, one of whom was Garen.

* * *

You know before the news comes that he is dead. Your parents have always told others at court that you and your brother are close, two peas in a pod. But you both know differently. Between matches at the Institution and the rising tension at Noxus' borders, there is hardly a moment which you have to yourself, let alone with each other.

And yet, when you see the messenger run in, you already know what will come out of his mouth as he all but collapses in front of your mother as if he no longer has the strength to stand.

You wonder if anyone else notices how your knees almost buckle until you lock them in place.

At his funeral, you do not cry.

It's only after, when you're alone and not even angry anymore, that you feel something; you feel more than hear someone approach from behind and you don't need to turn around to know who it is.

You should be angry. You should be scared. You should be standing, shouting, doing something with the magic that hummed in your blood since you were first conceived and saw light for the first time since darkness. You should be ringing the alarms as loud as you can before you and everything you love is dead because of the Sinister Blade. But everything you love is already dead and gone, lying in a coffin fit for something more regal than your earthly brother.

You feel wind as Katarina steps up next to you to place her hands on the edge of the casket. She is the black against the white sheets of marble around the room and she cuts a striking image as she stands over Garen with an air of gentleness you never thought the woman capable of.

Katarina's knuckles are white but her face is smooth as she says, "He was always so honorable." She smiles and it's small, unnoticeable, but you know that look that flashes in her eyes for just a second and if you were a lesser person, you would've missed it. But you're Luxana Crownguard and you know that look because you see it in the reflection of water and hallway mirrors everyday since your brother came home with white carnations wrapped around his fists.

The candle's smoke blew over to strangle you both with its sweet scent and you're not sure how long the moment lasts as you stand side by side with an enemy over the dead body of someone who made a mark in both your lives. You pretend not to see the slight tremors riding down Katarina's arms or the fleeting breath she took that makes you feel she's spread too thin, as if she is going to break.

But you cannot pretend that her presence brings forth a burning question you have always kept inside your heart and it comes tumbling out before you can stop it.

"Did you love him?"

There is a beat, two, where you think she won't answer but then, she licks her lips and swallows hard.

"I guess we'll never know."

It comes out in a whisper, a murmur, and you almost missed it because you already know the answer when she gives you a look that makes you think of love that dies before it even starts.

For a moment, you say nothing, but as Katarina starts her retreat, you say, "You do."

You hear her stop but you refuse to turn around because you're sure that Katarina's face is marred with heartbreak just as yours surely is at this moment.

"You do love him."

When there is no answer, you finally turn around to see her standing motionless, hand against the door as if steeling herself to open it.

Her voice is faint as she replies, "Ah. But you of all people know that sometimes love just isn't enough."

And the most incredible thing since the world shifted beneath your feet and you brother came home in a casket is that you _do_ know. You _do_ understand what Katarina is saying.

Because not even the gods can bring back the fallen leaves.

And with that, the Sinister Blade is gone, leaving nothing to hint at her presence.

* * *

\- I know it's super late since Jhin came out ages ago. . This was rotting in my folder until I took it up again to avoid writing another fic.

\- Enjoy and drop a review~


End file.
